Untruthful
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: In a world where vampires rule, there are only few who can stop them, Yusuke and his group of “friends” must save the world from Dracula and his servants, there is only one problem… they have to find out a certain woman’s secret along the way.
1. Prologue

_Untruthful teaser/prologue_

_don't own anything but the plot_

_

* * *

_

_Everything was silent as shadows seemed to dance around the streets. He turns sharply as he hears something rustle behind him. All he sees is darkness, and something moves on his other side._

_**When the world is overtaken…** _

_A short man pulls out a short and drops into a familiar stance as the shadows begin to close in. Something jumps high above him from building to building. He hears his partner call out his famous weapon feet away from him._

_**By those who roam the night…** _

_Blood red eyes are seen out of the corner of his eyes and he sees his partner move beside him, looking around calmly. A cat's scared call is heard, but is quickly shut up when the cry is cut short._

_**It is up to one select group of people to save the world…** _

_He moves to the side as someone throws a knife at him, it lands a few feet behind him. He hears a growl as someone swoops down, bats swooped all around him, he caught sight of the assailant._

_**But there is one who they do not trust…** _

_He dodges the assailant's attacks without much force exerted and knocked it from the air. It is clear now that the assailant is in fact a woman. He groans and hits her in the head with the hilt of his sword before turning her over in her unconscious state to use a pair of specially make bindings to keep her from getting away._

**_When there are only seconds left on the clock for the human race as well as the demon's…_**

_She flips her hair over her shoulder as she is forced to awaken and looks at her capture. She laughs a cold laugh and looks to see his partner feet in front of her. "So, you've finally caught me, Koenma will be, no doubt grateful for your feat." She felt him jerk her to walk towards his partner._

**_They must go through desperate measures to ensure the safety of all around them, even if it means trusting the untrustable…_**

_"You have no idea what you've gotten into Mina."_

_"No, Hiei, you have no idea what I am capable of." And she smirked as they pushed her into the office of the so called Koenma for her judgment in his court._

**_Untruthful_**

* * *

_if you like, tell me, if you hate it, tell me, if you want me to put up the actual fanfic, tell me, just don't give me nothing!_


	2. Chapter One

Untruthful

don't own anything but the plot

Chapter One

In a world where vampires rule, there are only few who can stop them, Yusuke and his group of "friends" must save the world from Dracula and his servants, there is only one problem… they have to find out a certain woman's secret along the way.

* * *

Yusuke dodged a punch from the man in front of him and continued to dodge until the man lost his temper and his eyes bled red and his fangs extended. Yusuke then charged his spirit energy at his forefinger and pointed it right at the vampire's heart.

"Spirit Gun!" And the small beam of energy went straight through the vampire's heart and he turned into a pile of vamp-dust. He ran over to the downed Kuwabara and made sure he still had a pulse before looking around for his other two partners and found that they were nowhere in sight. He smirked as Kuwabara slowly got to his feet holding a hand to his head in pain.

"Wait until I find that…" He saw the pile of dust and groan. "Aww, man, Urameshi! I was supposed to kill him this time!" He looked around and then followed Yusuke as he walked down the barren streets of Tokyo where life once thrived, that was before Dracula's children brought him back to life and helped him take over the world. There was one in particular that he remembered…Mina Harker. She was the only child of Dracula that had survived the slaughter in the 1800s. But now she was on his side and they were ruling earth together.

Yusuke felt something ring in his pocket and was quick to answer it,

"Hello?"

"It's Koenma, I'm sending Botan to get you and Kuwabara, the others have found someone valuable to our cause." Yusuke nodded and closed his "phone" and looked to Kuwabara as the idiot looked to the sky hoping to see Botan flying down. Yusuke shook his head, Kuwabara may have fallen for Yukina, but he still could not stand to miss Botan whenever she came to Earth. Finally, the blue haired ferry girl could be seen flying down from the clouds on her oar and landed beside them.

"Hey guys." She said and patted the seat next to her; Yusuke sat down as she lifted into the sky grabbing Kuwabara's hand to keep him with them. Botan landed at the gate and opened it, letting them through as they walked through the many hallways to Koenma's office. When they entered, they saw a woman struggling to get away from Hiei and her bindings that he held.

"Get these off me Koenma!" She yelled and Kuwabara seemed in a trance. Yusuke pinched him and he yelped in surprise, or pain, whichever fits better. Yusuke looked at Koenma and waited for an explanation. He looked around to make sure that: one, Kuwabara was paying attention; two, they were all there, and three; the prisoner was held tight.

"As you know, we have been trying to find some kind of leverage in this newfound war on earth, and hopefully stop it before the vampires reach Spirit World." Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently. "Hiei and Kurama have found that leverage." He pointed to the woman trying to get away from Hiei, her blonde hair in her face.

"I don't get it." Kuwabara spoke up, Hiei groaned and pulled on the woman's hair, it came off, and a mane of dark auburn hair fell around her shoulders and to her back. She looked up at them and smirked. "…"

"Ahhh, the idiot is speechless, can I go now?" She asked and looked at Koenma. Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose, in his teenage form he got many headaches. "Aww, does the wittle boy have a headache? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She laughed and jerked her hands for a little comfort but Hiei pulled her arms back and the distinct sound of bones breaking was heard. Kuwabara's face contorted in disgust at hearing the sound, thankful that it was not him. "So, what's the deal with dragging me away from a night with my new boyfriend?"

"You are being put under Spirit World arrest for the assistance in killing half the world and helping someone try to take over Spirit World itself." Koenma stated. "Wilhelmina Harker, in repent for your crimes, you are going to help my detectives… all of them…" He looked at Hiei, "to stop your master and save humanity."

"And then let me guess, we all live happily ever after?" She asked sarcastically and waited for Yusuke's smart comeback. "Aww, no snappy comeback from Urameshi, I was looking forward to it." She smirked and looked to the prince of the Spirit World. He groaned in annoyance and then looked at Hiei.

"Can you please show her to her room Hiei, and lock everything so she can't get away." Hiei nodded feeling reluctant to follow the toddler's orders, but they needed her help, much to his disappointment.

"So why do we need her help again, it's not she's going to help us anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Not voluntarily Yusuke, but she is just not in her right mind, at this second. She has her mind fixed on Dracula, who she fell for when she became his servant the first and second time." He paused and looked at Yusuke. "She lost everything to that monster, and she had a weakened mind when she was captured by him… she had come to me merely days before the invasion to ask for help, but I refused to help her."

"And the toddler fell hard, didn't he?"

"She was a friend, nothing else, though I had implied that we overstep that boundary, we didn't, she was too composed, she was too scared to lose control."

"And she did?" Yusuke crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yusuke, she fell for someone else, it just so happens that he had a wife and he worked for Dracula… he played with her heart, and then handed her over in her emotionally weak state and then the invasion began."

"So who was this bastard that started this invasion?" Yusuke asked and Koenma fidgeted. "Koenma… tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"It was really none of my business Yusuke, if you really want to know, you have to ask Mina."

* * *

so tell me what ya think, good, bad, or otherwise 


End file.
